Halfway There
by chipchaser
Summary: After the events of the promised day, Roy Mustang is finally given permission to begin a relationship with Riza Hawkeye. Will he accept his advances? Rated M for some sexual scenes and language


**A/N: This is the first fan fiction I've written in a while, and the first Fullmetal Alchemist one I've ever attempted. I've set the rating at "M", because I'll probably be writing scenes of a sexual nature later on. If that bothers you or you're under 18, please read no further! I appreciate any feedback, and am very receptive to any ideas my readers might have. With that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

General Roy Mustang felt uncomfortable taking personal calls. Not because he was unsociable, or unable to handle them. Rather, he just never knew what to expect. Prior to the "Promised Day", and the chaos that followed, every personal conversation that he engaged himself in had to be done secretively. Every disclosure that he made had to be done in code, and his private fears and concerns had to be kept to himself.

So, it was with a slight note of hesitation that he accepted Fuhrer Grumman's invitation for tea and lunch on the upcoming Thursday. Regardless of his personal concerns, Grumman was well connected, and a contact that Roy absolutely had to maintain if he wished to advance his military career even further. Curiously, the Fuhrer's invitation had specifically stated that Mustang should not inform Riza Hawkeye of their meeting. This struck Roy as an odd request, but he obliged regardless. On Thursday morning, Roy appeared at the Fuhrers estate unaccompanied by his usual bodyguard.

The mansion that Grumman now occupied was austere and intimidating. As Roy made his way up the path through the trimmed hedges, he couldn't help but notice that Grumman had bodyguards of his own littered throughout the premises. He made eye contact with one such soldier, who gave him a curt nod and gestured towards the giant front doors that stood in front of Roy.

Tentatively, Roy employed the large brass knocker and rapped smartly upon the door several times. After a few moments of waiting, Grumman himself answered the door and gave Mustang a curt smile.

"Good afternoon, Roy. Follow me"

Roy trailed Grumman through the mansion and out a back door, which led to a small courtyard with a gondola at it's center. The two men took their place at their respective chairs, and Roy waited patiently for Grumman to begin.

"So, Roy. I've been very impressed with your investigation regarding the threats recently made within central"

_''Ah, so that's it'' _Roy thought, briefly reflecting upon the events that had recently taken place at Central Command.

There had been some dissension upon the announcement of the new Fuhrer. A handful of former soldiers suspected foul play, while others believed that the new Fuhrer himself had killed Bradley. A small faction of opposition had begun to form, and several death threats had been sent to Grumman. Various military personel had been ordered to snuff out the perpetrators, but it was ultimately Mustang who unveiled the culprits.

"With all due respect, sir, I had a very helpful group of subordinates who aided me in my investigation"

"Ah, yes, your subordinates..."

Grumman gave Roy a piercing look which Roy didn't quite understand. Grumman cleared his throat before continuing.

"You know, Roy, with all these recent threats upon my life, it's started to make me think about my legacy..."

"Your legacy, sir? Surely nothing can surpass gaining the title of Fuhrer?" Roy asked, making a consciece effort to keep the incredulity from reaching his voice.

"I'll admit that becoming the leader of this country has provided me with great personal satisfaction. However, I'd like to see to it that my grandchildren are happy. It may be foolish of me to wish for this, but someday I'd even like to see my great grandchildren..."

Roy paused, unsure of what to say. How exactly did he factor into all of this?

"You see, Roy, I've started to take great personal interest in Riza. I can't help but notice the connection that you two share"

Roy instantly froze, feeling trapped with the direction that the conversation had taken.

"Riza is a wonderful subordinate. She takes my personal safety very seriously. She wasn't comfortable with me coming here without telling her where I was going, but you asked me to keep her in the dark..."

"So I did. I think it's time for the two of you to settle down"

Roy nearly spit out the tea he was sipping. THIS was definitely not what he had expected.

"Sir, the lieutenant and I aren't even in a relationship currently. Why do you think we should be settling down?"

"For a man of your intelligence, it's slightly baffling for me to see you playing dumb. I know how you feel about her, Roy. And it's obvious how she feels about you"

Roy hesitated. It was true that he felt a strong attraction to the lieutenant, but duty had forbidden him from making a move. A personal relationship would end their professional one, and Roy would lose his closest subordinate.

"Our positions make it...difficult for us to share any type of intimacy. I wouldn't want to risk the integrity of either of our jobs"

"Well, being the Fuhrer comes with it's advantages. Say, for instance, that you did want to become closer with Riza. I could arrange some things within your office that would allow for that"

Roy paused, unsure of what to say. The whole afternoon had taken him completely by surprise, and he didn't know what the right answer to give the Fuhrer was.

"Just think about it, alright? You have my blessing. You were my subordinate, and she's my granddaughter. I want you both to be happy".

The rest of the afternoon passed with light discussion of work related material, and Roy was very happy to be leaving as he swept away from the mansion. The conversation with the Fuhrer had given him a lot to think about. Should he pursue Riza? What would she even say?

As the colonel drove away from the estate and back towards his own house, one thought comforted him.

_'Well, if this does go badly, at least she can't shoot me. She's been ordered to protect me, after all'_

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think if you have the time! Thank you! ^^


End file.
